harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ayla
Hauselfengruss Hallo , danke für Deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite. Da Du angefangen hast, bei uns mitzuarbeiten, möchten wir als altaktive Hauselfen dich herzlich willkommen heißen (*unterwürfige Verbeugung mit plattgedrückter Nase*). *Das von uns aufgebaute und bewahrte HP-Wiki basiert auf Joanne K. Rowlings Büchern. Alles, was danach von anderen kam wie Filme, Spiele usw. gilt nicht als Quelle und muss eindeutig unterschieden werden. *Bekanntlich sind Hauselfen stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Bitte bespreche deshalb Änderungen und Ergänzungen bei schon bestehenden Artikeln erst auf der Diskussionsseite. *Wenn du einen neuen Artikel anlegen willst, vergewissere dich vorher, ob es diesen unter einem anders geschriebenen Titel nicht bereits gibt. *Bilder zur Harry-Potter-Geschichte sind urheberrechtlich problematisch und engen die von Rowling detailliert beschriebene Phantasiewelt ein. Darum werden Bilder hier nur sehr eingeschränkt geduldet. *Solltest Du noch Fragen haben, kannst Du gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder Diskusionsseite StephenMS hinterlassen. LG die Hauselfen Ayla und StephenMS. Ich bitte dich hiermit in dieses Wiki, keine Kopie oder auch Auszüge von Kopien aus anderen Wikis, Lexikas oder ähnliches einzubringen. Diese nicht erwünschten Ergänzungen oder Kopien anderer Artikel fallen unter das Urheberrecht und werden von den Hauselfen gnadenlos gelöscht. Wir legen größten Wert auf selbst'''verfasste Artikel oder Ergänzungen. Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt Wikia glaubt an die Open-Source-Bewegung. Die Erstellung von Inhalten, damit sie von anderen geteilt werden können und damit andere daran Nutzen und vor allem Spaß haben können, ist ein Hauptbestandteil von dem, was wir tun. Dabei sollten wir aber nie die Rechte von anderen vergessen. Egal ob du Text, Bilder oder andere Inhalte verwendest und egal ob diese frei verfügbar sind, eine passende Lizenz haben oder unter „Fair Use“-Bedingungen genutzt werden: Es ist immer höflich, den Original-Autor zu nennen. Hallo Ayla †† ♥♥ Vorlagen Vorlagen Beispiel Hallo Ayla, Vorlagen werden so wie andere Seiten erstellt. Wichtig ist nur, dass „Vorlage:“ vorm eigentlichen Namen steht. :https://harry-potter.fandom.com/de/wiki/Vorlage:BEISPIEL?action=edit Du kannst bei diesem Link das BEISPIEL durch den gewünschten Namen ersetzen, den Inhalt von Vorlage:Familiennamen kopieren und an deine Bedürfnisse anpassen. LG--AmonFatalis 16:50, 12. Mär. 2019 (UTC) Fandom sagt hallo! Hallo Ayla! Ich bin Marc von der Growth org und möchte gerne mit dir darüber sprechen, wie Fandom dir helfen kann, dein Wiki noch erfolgreicher zu machen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit mit dir schriftlich über Discord zu kommunizieren? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir durch ein Gespräch herausfinden könnten, wie wir gemeinsam den nächsten Meilenstein für dein Wiki erreichen können. Am Einfachsten kannst du mich über Discord erreichen, indem du den deutschsprachigen Kanälen des Fandomservers beitrittst und mir von dort aus eine Nachricht schickst, oder mich direkt auf Discord hinzufügst unter dem Namen der in meinem Profil verlinkt ist. Bis hoffentlich bald! :) M 17:24, 16. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Hab dich hinzugefügt - bis demnächst auf Discord :) M 06:31, 17. Sep. 2019 (UTC) InterWiki Da muss ich doch mal grinsen ... "Es war deine Anregung die Interwikilinks zu setzen"? Neeee ... ich habe gesagt, die sind so nützlich wie ein Kropf, aber wenn jemand sie einsetzen will, soll er doch. Ist doch seine überflüssige Arbeit. Darum ist es mir auch egal, deshalb ist es mir auch egal, ob man von dort zu uns zurückkommt. Es wird "nie" jemand den Interwiki-Link vom chinesischen zum deutschen Wiki folgen, somit ist es völlig egal, ob der zu uns oder zur "Konkurrenz" führt. Es wird auch niemand dem Link von uns zur chinesischen Seite folgen, also soll er den Link doch einfügen, wenn es ihn glücklich macht. Grins ... Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:09, 11. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Oki..ich habe keine andere Antwort erwartet. Mir ist es nicht egal, darum werde ich die Links löschen. --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:09, 11. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Interwiki Polen Am ersten möchte ich sagen, dass mein Deutsch nicht sehr gut ist :/, aber ich werde versuchen so gut ich kann zu schreiben. (Ich entschuldige mich für etwaige Fehler). Wenn habe ich gut verstanden: möchtest du, dass ich de2 zu polnischen Artikeln werden hinzufügen, oder? Wenn ja, okay - ich kann das machen. Wenn nein, kannst du das noch einmal schreiben, aber mit einer Beschreibung? (Das kann in Deutsch oder Englisch sein) Grüße ^^ Natalkolx Re:2 Ja, ich finde ich verstehe. Danke! ~♥~ Ich wünsche dir schöne Nacht und schönen Tag! Natalkolx Interwikilink Hallo Amon, hiermit bitte ich Dich um einen Interwikilink mit dem spanischen HP-Wiki. Der "de"-link ist vom HP-Lexikon "besetzt", würdest Du bitte den de2 aktivieren. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wie das geht, danke --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:43, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Ayla, der de2-Präfix ist jetzt eingerichtet. Wie bei allen Interwikilinks kann es allerdings noch etwas dauern bis de2-Links allen Usern richtig angezeigt werden.--AmonFatalis 16:58, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Dank Dir für den Interwikilink "es". Hier ist so einen netten "Interwiki-Verlinker" im HP Wiki unterwegs. Der verlinkt uns überall hin ohne sich zu vergewissern ob der Link auch wieder zurückführt. Der "de"-link gilt für '''das HP-Wiki nur für "en", "fr" und "ru". Der "de2"-link für "pl" und jetzt für "es". Kann man mit einem "Rumumschlag" alle Interwikilinks setzen, oder geht das nur "scheibchenweise"? --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:13, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Nein, es gibt kein Limit dafür, wie viele Links auf einmal zu einer Seite hinzugefügt werden können.--AmonFatalis 18:22, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Oookkay, zu meinem besseren Verständnis, ich also jetzt den Interwikilink "de2" für alle anderen HP-Wikis nutzen? Im pt-br:Goleiro klappt das (noch?) nicht. --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:43, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Ach, so meintest du das. Nein, jedes Wiki hat eigene Interwiki-Einstellungen. Wenn die Spracheinstellungen aller Wikis und die gewünschten Link-Präfixes jeweils identisch sind, kann die Einrichtung der Link halbautomatisch erfolgen, bei de2 oder anderen "fiktiven Sprachen" ist das allerdings nicht möglich.--AmonFatalis 19:14, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) ¡Muy buenas! Hi! My name is Leandro, and I'm from the Spanish wiki. Let me thank you for your contributions with the de2 wikilink. I've tried implementing it for over one year in our wiki without success, but now I now how to do it (I thought it was impossible for us). Thank you! -- LeFences Lechucería 22:52, 4. Dez. 2019 (UTC) :Hola, Leandro, este enlace "de2" sólo funciona desde ayer. Uno de nuestros ayudantes fandom (Amon fatalis) lo "desbloqueó" para el Wiki de HP en español. HP-Wiki en alemán = "de2" HP enciclopedia en alemán = "de" --LG..♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:45, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC)